1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pressure sensor and, more specifically, to a deformable body having a transversely extending deformable light transmitter with means for detecting variations in the light transmitted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Piezoelectric sensors, optic devices, and strain gages are currently used in some pressure sensing applications, such as for tactile sensors in robot technology. Such sensors, however, generally are quite costly, require close calibration and are often influenced by environmental factors such as electric noise or temperature fluctuations encountered in a manufacturing environment.